The Basses: The Drabbles
by 2010blueberry
Summary: Little moments between Blair, Chuck, and the newest addition to the Bass family: Charlotte. Takes place after The Basses.
1. His Wish

A/N: After writing _The Basses_ I thought about continuing it and finally decided that I would. If you haven't read _The Basses_ you really don't need to. I really liked writing it and I wanted to write little drabbles that take place after that story. Unlike my other stories this one won't really have a plot it's really just for when the Chuck, Blair, and family mood hits me and I want to write it out.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go home?" Chuck asked his wife as he walked into her hospital room with the wheelchair he had to convince said wife to sit in.<p>

"Yeah," She said unconvincingly as she continued to stare down at Charlotte who was lying on the hospital bed.

"But?" He prompted her.

"I'm still a little scared," She admitted as she looked at her husband for the first time since he entered the room.

He didn't say anything and instead he moved over to stand behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He looked down to his daughter as he contemplated the right words that would make Blair feel better.

"I am a little scared, too," He admitted.

"You are?"

"Well don't sound so excited over my fear,"

"It's not like that," She back peddled. "I'm just glad I know it's not just me and that I'm not the only one who's a bit scared,"

"Look," Chuck started as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner. "The nurses have taught us everything we need to know in the past few days. Plus this is our child and if there is anyone who knows how to take care of Charlotte it's going to be us and with all the pregnancy books we read we're golden,"

"You're right," She sighed in relief. "I'm being crazy aren't I?"

"No," He said as he shook his head. "You're just being a mother and a good one at that,"

"You're a good daddy, too," She smiled as she looked down to Charlotte.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek to thank her for the compliment before he looked down to Charlotte again, "So are you ready to head back home with this angel?"

"Yes, I am now,"

"Good because I got Charlotte a little going home present,"

"It didn't take you long to buy her a gift," She smirked as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Did you expect anything else? I'm going to spoil her senseless,"

"Well let me see what you got her," She said excitedly as if the present was for her.

He smiled at the two women in front of him before he dug into his suit pocket to pull a small light pink box out.

He handed the box to Blair and she untied the ribbon that was wrapped around the box and he instantly heard a gasp come from his wife.

"You bought her her first headband," She stated in awe as she eyed the floral headband.

"I had it for a while," He said as an uncharacteristic blush colored his cheeks.

"How long?" She wondered.

"Only a few days after you gave me your pregnancy test," He admitted. "Remember when you went to lunch to tell S the good news?" He prompted her.

"Yeah,"

"Well while you were out I had Arthur pull the limo up front and I went shopping to buy it,"

"But you didn't even know if we would have a girl or a boy,"

"I was hoping we would have a little girl," He replied as he smiled at the little girl that was still lying on the bed.

"You got your wish," She smiled before she picked up Charlotte in her arms. "You should put it on her. Let's see how it looks,"

He dug the headband out of the box, walked towards them, and put it on her head. He smiled as he looked at her. The headband looked like it was meant for Charlotte or rather that she was meant to wear headbands.

The latter didn't come as a surprise since Charlotte was after all Blair's daughter.

"I didn't think it was possible but she just got even cuter," Blair laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't forgotten about my other stories that are still in the works. A lot has been going on in the past weeks and I finally feel like writing again. I am currently working on the next chapter for _The Start of Our Journey_ and I have the next chapter of _Save Her_ already outlined and I will get those chapters published as soon as I can :)


	2. Sleeping Beauties

Since my math homework is confusing me and I gave up for the time being I've decided to update this story too.

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up in the middle of the night, although he felt like he had just fallen asleep, to hear Charlotte crying out for her parents.<p>

He reluctantly lifted his head off of the very comfortable pillow to glance over at the alarm clock.

2:38.

Before he was able to tear his gaze away from the clock he felt his bedmate move to get up from the bed.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful. I got her," He told Blair.

Ever since they got home from the hospital she was exhausted. She underestimated how much energy taking care of a newborn would take and although she was exhausted she wouldn't trade the hours she spent with her newly born daughter for anything.

The only time she could get some rest was during the night. Some nights she would be able to sleep for a good majority of the night, but tonight was not one of those nights.

Chuck knew she needed to sleep for a couple more hours to get a good night of sleep so like any other night he encouraged her to go back to sleep.

After planting a kiss on her forehead he walked out of their bedroom to take care of Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"Hi, baby girl," He cooed as he hovered over Charlotte's crib. "What's the matter?" He continued to talk in a soft, comforting tone as he lifted Charlotte into his arms.<p>

When she was safely tucked into his arms and his grip was tight enough so there would be no possibility she could fall he slowly swung her from side to side.

Her cries softened just a little, but she was still clearly upset. And if anyone knew the new Chuck Bass, the man who was now a doting father, he would do everything in his power to comfort her so she would stop crying.

Her comfort was the most important thing to him. He was okay with her crying, although he disliked that his daughter had to be upset over something, but instead it was the fact that something was bothering her that bugged him.

"Okay," Chuck said as he ran through all the scenarios in his head of what could be bothering his daughter. "Let's check your diaper,"

After checking her diaper and re-buttoning her pajamas he laid Charlotte on his shoulder and soothed her back as he tried to think what could be bothering her.

Then he realized she must have been hungry, which meant he would have to wake up Blair.

He didn't want to rouse her from her sleep, but the only way Charlotte was going to get fed was from her.

* * *

><p>As he was about to turn the doorknob to their bedroom he remembered their adventure from this morning. They had visited Lily and Rufus at their penthouse and because they were out for most of the day Blair had pumped some of her breast milk in a plastic bottle just in case they were out somewhere public when Charlotte cried out in hunger.<p>

Instead of turning the doorknob he walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. He found exactly what he was looking for: a full bottle of milk.

Once he warmed the milk just a little bit so it wasn't cold, but at the same time not too hot he walked back to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair to feed her.

As she sucked on the tip of the bottle Charlotte hummed in appreciation.

* * *

><p>Blair woke up the next morning to find Chuck's side of the bed empty. She vaguely remembered him telling her to go back to sleep, but she couldn't figure out if it was a dream or not.<p>

She walked out of the bedroom and into the room she always visited first, which was the nursery. She smiled as she opened the double doors and found her missing husband with a sleeping Charlotte on his chest.

The sight in front of her warmed her heart and she had to pick up the camera they left in the nursery for moments like these. After she set the camera down she walked over to her sleeping beauties and picked Charlotte off of Chuck's chest.

Well at least she tried to.

When she bent down to pick up Charlotte her father's hold on her became tighter as he opened his eyes to see who was trying to move his daughter away from him.

"Good Morning sleepyhead," She greeted him when he opened his eyes. "How long have you been in here?"

"Most of the night," He replied as his hold on Charlotte became softer and Blair was able to pick her up to lay her down in her crib.

"You must be tired and I'm sure that rocking chair wasn't the most comfortable to sleep in. You should go back in the bedroom and get some sleep before she wakes up for the day. Although I'm surprised she isn't awake already," She encouraged him as she felt his arms wrap around her and she leaned back into his embrace.

"I'll be okay. I just want to watch our little princess before she wakes up,"


	3. Perfection

_I really should be reviewing for my Medical Terminology test that is tonight, but I wanted to upload a little something before tonight's episode. =)_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Chuck and Blair brought Charlotte home to their penthouse. Blair had just woke up and was surprised when she looked over to the window to see the sun already shining in the sky.<p>

She found it strange at first since Charlotte always woke her or Chuck, who was still sleeping beside her, up before the sun even begun to shine.

But maybe Charlotte was just now starting to form a normal sleeping pattern, which Blair would more than welcome in their lives.

After checking on Charlotte, who was still peacefully sleeping like her father, she walked back to the master bedroom to wake up Chuck to tell him her plans.

"Morning, Handsome," She said once she walked back into the master bedroom and realized he was awake.

"Morning to you too, Beautiful," He greeted back before moving up to a sitting position on the bed. "How's Charlotte?"

Before she knew it a wide smile graced her face. He was such a good father and he continued to prove that he was a great father to Charlotte every day.

"She's perfect," She replied as she crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around his body.

"So she's just like her mother then?" He asked which caused her to giggle.

"You know what would be more perfect?"

"Do tell,"

"A walk through Central Park. Just the three of us," She replied before she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"That does sound perfect, but is Charlotte going to be warm enough?" He asked and it was statements like these that made him such a great father.

"We can make sure she has enough layers of clothing,"

"But what if she gets over heated?" He replied and it evoked Blair to shake her head towards him.

"Bass, you worry too much. If she starts to feel too warm we'll just take a layer of her clothing off,"

"I'm not going to apologize for being concerned about the well-being of our daughter,"

"I would never ask you to. Can I tell you a secret?"

"You know you can tell me anything,"

"I love that you're so attentive to Charlotte. I know you have come to terms with the relationship you had with your father throughout your childhood, but you're never going to be like him. These past weeks since we brought Charlotte home proves that. I love that you put Charlotte before anyone and that's including me,"

"She's the only person I love that isn't you. I would do anything for you two,"

"And we love you for it," She replied just before her lips pressed against his.

* * *

><p><em>If you have any specific moments you want to see between Chuck, Blair, and Charlotte let me know and I would be more than happy to write them for you :)<em>


	4. Renewal Ceremonies & Children

_A/N: This is my (early) Limoversary gift to all you CB shippers out there :) It's been four years since that amazing limo scene and it's been quite a journey for our favorite couple. While it hasn't been easy and there has been a lot of pain in the past seasons all of it will be worth it when Chuck and Blair finally find their way back to each other again. It won't be easy, but I have faith in my OTP of all OTP's. As you can probably tell I am safely tucked into my Chair bubble. I hope you all do enjoy this. Oh, and I did make Charlotte older just for this particular one-shot._

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair," Chuck said as he walked over to Blair in their master bedroom. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror as she twirled around and debated whether this was the dress she was going to wear for the night.<p>

"What isn't?" She asked him as she continued to twirl and debate.

"You and that dress," He said once he was directly behind her. "You're going to upstage the bride,"

She blushed at his compliment as she continued to look over her appearance. Her reflection in the mirror showed him that she was smiling.

"Did anyone upstage me at our wedding, Bass? I would hate to have someone upstage me at my own wedding. It's my day,"

"Of course not," He instantly replied. "You were gorgeous that day as you are now,"

Every word he said was true. Every day he looked at the framed picture of them that he had in his office that was taken after they became husband and wife. Every time he looked at that picture she still took his breath away.

"I suddenly wish we didn't have to leave," She said.

"Why?" He asked slowly, but then it donned on him. "You're in a _mood_, aren't you?"

She only nodded her head in reply.

"How about this?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll go to the renewal ceremony, make sure our best friends have a good time, we'll tire Charlotte out a bit, we'll come home tuck her into bed, and finally you can have your way with me,"

She pretended to ponder his plan as she bit her lip, "Fantastic," She finally said and kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew if she tried to deepen the kiss, like she wanted to, they would never leave. "I'll meet you downstairs. I still have to dress Charlotte,"

"I shall descend downstairs to wait upon my Queen and my Princess," He said before he bowed down in front of her.

She was laughing at him for how formal he sounded when she left the room to get Charlotte ready for the night.

* * *

><p>"There's my princess," Chuck said as his daughter toddled into the living room with his wife trailing behind her.<p>

Charlotte smiled as she recognized her father's voice and lifted her small arms as she waited to be lifted into his arms. He didn't disappoint his little girl and lifted her up.

"Dress," Charlotte said simply as she held the material in her hand.

"Yes, it's a very pretty dress. Mommy made it just for you," Chuck smiled.

"Mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, Mommy. It's one of a kind so no one will have this dress expect for you," He told his daughter as he playfully tapped her nose.

"Where Mommy?" She asked as she looked around the room hastily for her.

"You are too precious, Charlee," Blair said as she noticed that her daughter was in such a haste when looking for her. She walked over to her husband and daughter and ran a finger through her daughter's curls.

"She takes after her mother in that regard," Chuck said as he reveled in their family moment.

Blair leaned into Chuck, careful not to squish Charlotte, and left a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips.

"Kiss!" Charlotte squealed, which caused the parents to pull their lips away from each other.

"Does Charlotte want kisses?" Chuck asked Charlotte playfully. He lifted his arms above his head so that Charlotte was being held up high in the air as he repeatedly kissed her cheeks.

Charlotte laughed and squealed in delight as Chuck threw her up in the air as he was careful to catch her. It was her new favorite game to be play; Fly Catch as she liked to call it.

"Love Daddy," Charlotte said when Chuck settled her back against his chest.

"I love you, Charlotte," He told her as he soothed her back.

"No love for Mommy?" Blair asked as she mocked being hurt.

"Love Mommy!" Charlotte yelled as she turned her head to find her mommy.

"I love you, sweetie," Blair replied and kissed Charlotte's cheek .

"Are we ready to get this show on the road so we can see Nate and Serena get married again?" Chuck asked his favorite ladies.

"I've got everything I need and Charlotte's bag is by the elevator," She informed her husband as they walked towards the elevator.

As they made their trek to the elevator Charlotte yelled, "Unca Nat and Auntie Rena!"

* * *

><p>"Uncle Nate is getting married . . . again. The poor fellow," He told Charlotte whom the groom was currently holding.<p>

"Come on man," Nate said irritably. He lost count how many times Chuck mocked him for having a second wedding ceremony. "You're telling me you never thought about renewing your vows with Blair?"

"I have," He admitted. "But we don't need to. She already knows how much I love her,"

His best friend said nothing. He only looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Why? Has she been hinting at wanting one?"

"I don't know anything," Nate assured him as he secured his hold on Charlotte.

Chuck looked at the interaction between his daughter and best friend. She was laying against his chest and she was playing with the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, but Nate didn't seem to mind even though they both knew Serena wouldn't be happy if his suit was messed up in the slightest. Charlotte was always comfortable around Nate and took a liking towards him almost instantly. She had her godfather wrapped around her tiny fingers just like her father.

"So when are you and Serena going to give my daughter a cousin?" He asked merely to keep their conversation going. He could sense that Nate was having some pre-wedding jitters even though, technically, he was already married to the bride.

"Sooner than you think," Nate confessed slowly as he looked down to the little girl in his arms.

"Serena's pregnant?"

"She's three months along, but you better not say a word. Lily doesn't even know and I wasn't even supposed to say anything until we told everyone," Nate warned.

"How do you feel?" Chuck asked. He remembered just like it was yesterday how he felt when Blair told him about her pregnancy. He was excited, anxious, nervous, and worried all at the same time.

"Definitely freaked out, but happy; I have been ever since she told me. All this anxiety is worth it in the end right?"

"It is. That moment when you see your child for the first time is indescribable. All that nervousness you're feeing right now is definitely worth it. You're creating a family with the woman you love, it's something that should definitely be celebrated,"

"Plus, I don't think you need to worry," Chuck continued. "You're a great godfather to Charlotte. You're a natural with her and she's a Bass; she's not easy to please," He chuckled. "If you can take care of Charlotte like you do, you can definitely take care of your own child,"

"Bass?" Charlotte asked as she lifted her head up from Nate's chest. She recognized the word and heard it enough times to know what it meant. "I'm a Bass!"

* * *

><p>"Dance with me," Blair requested of her husband when she walked up to the table he was sitting at. Without waiting for his reply she grabbed onto his hand and led him towards the dance floor.<p>

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved to the slow song, "Did Nate tell you the news?" She wondered.

"That we're going to have a niece or nephew in six months time?"

"Another newborn I get to spoil," She smiled. Ever since finding out she was pregnant with Charlotte shopping for anything baby related had become her guilty pleasure.

"You mean besides Charlotte?" He chuckled. "We both spoil her with everything, especially clothes and toys,"

"Well, our little girl deserves the best," She argued.

"She does," He agreed. "She deserves nothing but the best,"

"What about me?" She asked playfully. "Don't I deserve the best?"

"You already have the best," He smirked and it was obvious to her that he was referring to himself.

"Smug Basstard," She said as she rolled her eyes at him before she found herself smiling.

He leaned into her body to rest his forehead against hers as they continued to dance with each other.

"I love you," He barely whispered seconds later.

Blair looked into his eyes and it was if she lost herself in them. He was all she saw and all she heard was their breathing. The music and the chatter around them seemed to disappear as if they were the only two in the room.

"I love you,"

* * *

><p>They continued to dance when suddenly Chuck felt a tug on his pants and was forced to tear his eyes from his wife.<p>

He looked down to find Charlotte and he bent down to pick her up, "What are you up to, Princess?"

"Mommy," She replied tiredly once she saw her mother and outstretched her small arms to Blair.

"She must be tired. She's been dancing with Connor for most of the night," Blair thought out loud. Connor was the son of one of Chuck's businessmen whom the Bass family had dinner with every month.

"We should get going so we can get her in bed," Chuck suggested. "I'll go get her bag and our jackets,"

"And I'll try to find Serena and Nate. We can say our goodbyes and head home," Blair continued to think out their exit strategy. He nodded towards her before he went back into the flurry of people to find the bags they brought with them.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Serena asked as the Non-Judging Breakfast Club stood together.<p>

"We should," Blair replied. "Our little one exerted all the energy she had," She said before she turned around to show Serena and Nate how hard Charlotte was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Aw, she's still such a beauty even when she's exhausted," Serena said.

"Of course she is. She looks just like her mother," Chuck replied as he rubbed Charlotte's back to help her go to sleep.

"You are so whipped, man," Nate replied as he chuckled towards his best friend.

"I'd be careful, Nate," Blair warned as she came to defend her husband. "In six months time you'll be saying the same things,"

She smiled victoriously as Nate shut his mouth immediately and tightened his hold on his wife's waist.

"This happily whipped man has to take his family home. I will not have my daughter sleep without being in her comfortable bed,"

Blair laughed at his over protectiveness, although if her husband ever asked her about it she would admit to absolutely loving it, as the group said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's almost a year old already," Chuck marveled as he watched Charlotte's eyes flutter close once he and Blair tucked her into her princess bed.<p>

"Me either. In only two months she'll be one. It's crazy how fast time has went since we brought her home from the hospital,"

"I kind of wish we could slow it down, but on the other hand I don't,"

"What do you mean?" She wondered what her husband meant.

"Time just seems to go by so fast these days and before we know it she'll be in her own Constance uniform. I can't wait to see her grow up, see whom she's like and watch her pass all her major milestones, but at the same time I don't want her to grow up," He explained himself.

"I get where you're coming from, Bass. It's something exciting and terrifying at the same time. All we can do is help her pass all her major milestones and be there for her when she needs us and even when she doesn't need us,"

"How do parents deal with these conflicting feelings? I feel like I'm torn," He wondered as they walked out of Charlotte's room and walked towards the living room.

"They have more children," She chuckled.

"I can't wait until we have another child," He whispered as he caressed her stomach. "Until then we can certainly keep on practicing,"

"If I recall you did say this morning after we returned for the night I could have my way with you. Does that offer still stand?" She wondered although she already knew what the answer would be.

"When do I ever deny my wife something she wants?" He asked and he lifted her in his arms.

* * *

><p>After they made love and they were cuddling with each other Blair had asked him if he wanted to dance one more time before they went to bed for the night.<p>

And because Chuck wasn't one to deny his wife he found himself dancing in the middle of his living room as the clock strolled to midnight.

She absolutely loved to dance with him. They didn't dance together as much as any other couple, but when they did it was special to them.

Like at their wedding; their first dance as a married couple had to be her favorite dance she shared with him.

Her mind flashed back to their wedding and she remembered the way he looked at her as she walked down the aisle with her father on her arm, how his voice cracked while he was saying his own vows and the look of love in his eyes when he recited them, and their first _real_ kiss after becoming man and wife.

She leaned into him and her lips met his for a kiss that was full of passion.

"What was that for?" He wondered as he tried to get his breathing under control once they pulled apart.

"Do you ever think about renewing our vows?"


	5. EverLasting Love

_A/N: I'm sure we're all in dire need of some fluff ever since 5x11 and 5x12 and I'm here to bring it to you all :D This one-shot takes place on Valentine's Day after Blair tells Chuck they are expecting. I hope you enjoy and Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts, love," She said as she slowly lifted her head off of his soapy chest and turned her body to face him. He had been awfully quiet for the past few minutes as they relaxed in the warm bubble bath he had prepared for her.<p>

The romantic dinner he had planned for her for their Valentine's Day together was magnificent and whether it was her hormones or not tears collected in her eyes over all the surprises he had waiting for her and his sweet gestures. Despite the fact that she loved their entire night out she just couldn't wait until they were back at their penthouse where it would be just the two of them for the rest of the night.

His surprises continued once they arrived back at their luxurious penthouse. As they walked into their bedroom hand in hand he told her he had one more surprise waiting for her and without waiting for any response from her he quickly dashed into their bathroom that was conjoined to their master bedroom.

It was only moments later when he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom wearing nothing but his CB embroidered boxers that she had bought him for Christmas and she found herself biting her lower lip as she thought about ripping the offending piece of clothing off and having her way with him. She was brought back into reality when he surprised her even further as he lifted her in his arms and carried her into their bathroom where she gasped in awe once she saw the transformation of their decorated bathroom.

He had lit her favorite scented candles and placed them all around the bathtub in the shape of a heart, which was almost over-filled with bubbles, rose petals were floating on top of the bubbles, and to top it all off the lights were dimmed to make it even more romantic than it already was.

"We just have so much to do before the baby gets here. We have to get the nursery ready, we have to tell your parents, Lily, Serena, and Nate about our newest addition to our family, we have to baby-proof the penthouse, we have to plan the baby shower, we have to buy everything our baby will need; clothes, bibs, diapers, and a crib, we have to pick out a name for our child; two names actually, we have to sign up for a kind of class that will help up prepare for the baby's arrival, we have to start buying books so we can read them to be even more prepared for when our child is welcomed into this world. Maybe we should go now and get the books and get a head start," He managed to rush out in one long breath. He tried to take calming breaths as he waited for her to say something, anything, but all she did was smile. On any other day he would have definitely smiled just as wide as she was because they were talking about their child, but today was not that kind of day. Today he was worried more than he had even been in his lifetime and he needed her soothing voice to calm him down and when she didn't say anything he was actually baffled, which rarely ever happened because he knows her so well.

_Because I know you better than I know myself._

He was baffled because she was always his voice of reason, she was always the one to caress his cheeks to calm him down instantly, and she was always the one to tell him everything would be okay.

Yes, he was definitely baffled but all his thoughts, including his worries, left his mind when she started to close the distance between them and in the next moment he felt her soft lips on his. Their kiss quickly deepened because, well they were Chuck and Blair, and their passion quickly intensified when they were with each other.

"You're freaking out," She told him when they pulled away from each other and she started to massage his tense shoulders.

"There are just a lot of things that need to be done before we welcome our child into this world," He replied as his hands drifted to her still flat stomach.

"And we have nine months to worry about everything we have to do. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that you and I both created a child with our ever-lasting love," She said before she leaned her forehead against his as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. She smiled as she felt his body become more relaxed.

"You know there is one task in preparation for our baby's arrival that is already done," She told him as she pulled back away from him moments later.

"And what would that be?" He wondered as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We already know his or her last name," She said as she smiled widely.

"That's true," He said as he shook his head and laughed. "But I'm sure our child wouldn't be too fond of being called Baby Bass for the rest of his or her life,"

She could instantly feel his body tense once again as all his worries overtook his thoughts again. She knew she needed to distract him and before she knew what she was exactly doing her hand went under the water and with the water she collected in her palm she splashed him in the face.

"You are so going to pay for that," He told her as he moved closer to her, as he was ready to retaliate.

"I'm pregnant," She yelled. "You can't harm a woman who is pregnant, especially if that woman is pregnant with your child," She told him despite the fact that she knew he would never cause any harm to her, especially now that she was pregnant with their child.

"You're going to use this pregnancy to your full advantage for the next nine months aren't you?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"I sure am," She informed him as she smiled.

"You're lucky I love you,"

"Me too," She smiled. "It wouldn't be an ideal situation for me to be in if I was pregnant with another man's child, especially a man that I didn't love," She said in a teasing manner.

"Stop talking," He said playfully as he moved even closer to her and his lips were just inches away from hers. Their lips finally fused together and they pulled each other closer as she played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck and his hands were tangled into her brown curls.

"You're the one and only man I can ever picture being the father of my children," She assured him as she gasped for breath when they pulled away from each other.

"You're the only woman I can ever imagine being the mother of my children," He told her as he caressed her stomach once again.

"Are you ready for this next adventure in our lives together?" She inquired as she placed her hands over his.

"Absolutely," He replied immediately. "Are you ready?"

"Positively," She told him before she leaned towards him to kiss his lips once again. Her lips were just inches away from his when she felt a sensation in her abdomen.

She quickly looked down to her stomach before she looked to Chuck as their gazes locked with each other's.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah," She said distractedly before a smile graced her lips. "That's our baby making his or her presence known,"

"Our real-life fairytale continues," He whispered as he laced his fingers with hers.


	6. Secret Ingredient

"Is Charlotte asleep already?" She asked as she moved to rest on her knees atop the duvet when she watched her husband walk into their master bedroom. Thirty minutes earlier, she was just finishing feeding Charlotte when she noticed Chuck's presence and decided to hand their daughter over to him.

She knew how hard it was for him to leave both of them every morning to go to work and she could only imagine how difficult it was for him to concentrate in his board meetings when his mind was elsewhere. Tonight just like any other night – after Charlotte was finished eating – Blair put Charlotte in Chuck's arms and watched silently as they bonded. She laughed just as silently as Charlotte cooed at her father while he tickled her.

"Like the sweet angel that she definitely is," He smiled. "She fell asleep fifteen minutes ago, but I couldn't tear myself away from the nursery,"

"I don't blame you. She really is beautiful," She marveled before she looked over to her left where the pictures from their family portrait, which were done by the best photographer in New York, were framed.

"Of course she is," He told her as he continued to walk over to where she was.

"Can you believe that she will be four months old tomorrow?" She wondered as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Already?" He asked with a small chuckle. "It seems like she was just born yesterday,"

"I know. Are we doing anything special for this monument?" She asked him and it caused him to smirk.

His wife knew him so well.

"Have you been speaking to my assistant or have you been sneaking in my office when I'm in my meetings?" He laughed.

"No. I just know you," She told him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You sure do," He said before he cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. Their kisses were soft and slow, but they both could feel the passion transpiring between them. There was no real destination with their kisses. They were both enjoying the peace and quiet with each other. That was until they both heard the phone in the living room begin to ring.

"Who could be calling at this late of an hour?" She wondered breathlessly.

"I have no idea," He said just before he briefly kissed her cheek. "I'm going to answer it before it wakes up Charlotte,"

She smiled as she watched him leave the bedroom and walked into the living room. Even if Charlotte was deep in her sleep he was always worried about her well-being. He was the most devoted father she had ever seen on the Upper East Side.

She quickly walked to the nursery to check if the mysterious phone call did indeed wake up Charlotte and when she saw that their daughter was sleeping very peacefully she walked to the living room where Chuck was still talking on the phone.

As she walked to sit on the love seat she tried to concentrate and listen to the person on the other line of the phone call, but her attempt failed so she leaned her head on the back of the cushion and waited for him to end the late night call.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked him when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

"Hudson," He informed her as he continued to massage her shoulders. "He said he was going over the numbers for the new deal and they're not exactly matching up. He needs me to come to the office so we can figure this out before the meeting we have this weekend with the new investors,"

"You have to leave?" She asked sadly as she pouted in disappointment; ever since he left for work that morning she spent the whole day planning a romantic night with her husband. Everything about tonight seemed to work in her favor; Chuck had come home early from work with no paperwork to complete and Charlotte fell asleep much earlier than she normally did. Everything was working in her favor until the mysterious late night call.

"I'm sorry, love," He apologized as he moved from behind the love seat to kneel down in front of her. "I wish I didn't have to," He told her. It was true that he had no idea about Blair's plans for the night, but he had the same thoughts churning in his mind. He was hoping to have some quiet time with his wife.

He suddenly felt a firm grip on the collar of his shirt before he felt her soft lips on his. She felt his hands move to her cheeks and she placed her own hands over his as she kissed him with the most desire she could muster.

"What was that for?" He asked as his lips turned upward into a smile.

"To remind you what is waiting for you back home. Hurry home, Bass," She told him and in reply he pecked her lips once more before he stood up from his spot on the floor and outstretched his hand to her for her to take.

"Do you need me to do anything before I leave? Like put Breakfast at Tiffany's on?" He wondered as they walked to the elevator.

"No," She assured him as she caressed his palm. "I'm just going to check on Charlotte before I go to bed,"

"Okay, but if you need me . . .," He started to say.

"Just call. I know," She told him as she smiled brightly.

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful," He whispered to her before they kissed once more. He walked towards the elevator with his briefcase in hand and after he pressed the button to take him to the lobby he watched as Blair blew him a kiss just before the metal doors closed.

The moment the elevator doors closed and Blair didn't see Chuck anymore she ran over to the phone he was just using to talk to Hudson and dialed an number.

"Thanks for the favor. He just left and he should be on his way in a few minutes," She told the person on the other line as she smiled in victory before she ended the call. Her plan had worked.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Princess," Blair greeted her daughter ten minutes later when she walked up to her crib and noticed she was wide awake. Charlotte cooed back in response and Blair couldn't help but smile at her.<p>

"Did you sleep good?" She asked sweetly as she lifted Charlotte out of her crib and into her arms before Charlotte gurgled in response.

"That good, huh?" She laughed before she walked out of the nursery. As she continued walking in the living room she continued to talk to her daughter.

"Here's the plan, Princess," Blair started to say when she sat down on the couch. "Mommy called one of Daddy's co-workers to distract him with an emergency. While Daddy's at the office you and Mommy are going to make his favorite dessert to show him how much we both love him and how great of a Daddy he is. But first, it's time for you to eat,"

Blair hummed a lullaby as she looked down to Charlotte and gazed at the peaceful expression on her face. It had been nearly four months since she was born and sometimes, especially in moments like these, she couldn't believe that she was hers and Chuck's. She couldn't believe that they were going to the ones that dropped her off at school every morning, they were going to be the ones to hear what her first words would be and the ones who would witness her first steps, they would be the ones to take her to Central Park so she could feed the ducks at the pond, and they were always going to be the ones who would be there for her through all the good times and the bad.

As she moved Charlotte so she could rest her head against her shoulder she smiled as she thought about the life she was very fortunate to have. When she was five years old Serena would come over after school and as they played with their collection of Barbie dolls Blair thought about the future and what it would be like to have her own family: a husband that she loved unconditionally and the children they would be blessed with.

She remembered on that same exact day when she heard the elevator ding and her father walked off of it and she watched him as he continued to walk to the living room where her, Serena, and Eleanor were. She smiled widely as she watched the warm greeting he gave her mother and she couldn't wait until the day where her own husband would come home from a long day of work and for him to look at her the way her father was currently looking at her mother.

Ten years later she thought back to that day as she sat in the same living room and watched as her father left not only her mother, but also her as he walked into the elevator. That day was the day she realized that happy marriages didn't exist on the Upper East Side and that made her even more saddened than she already was. Losing a parent and having your dreams crushed was not what Blair Waldorf expected that morning when she woke up.

Now eleven years later her and her father were closer than ever, despite him still living overseas, she had a husband who she knew would do anything for her, she had a daughter that she had always wanted, and she knew for certain that happy marriages did exist on the Upper East Side. To say Blair Waldorf, now Blair Bass, was happy would be an understatement.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard her daughter cooing at her to get her attention.

"Are you ready to make Daddy's dessert?" She asked and Charlotte gurgled in response as Blair moved her so Charlotte was standing on Blair's legs.

"There's one thing we should always remember when making any type of dessert, especially for the ones we love like we love Daddy. When I was younger and Aunt Dorota and I would bake together she always told me that the secret ingredient to making the best desserts is to bake with love. Do you think we have enough love for Daddy to make the best dessert he has ever tasted?" She wondered playfully.

In response Charlotte bounced up and down as she cooed and Blair took that as her answer.

_Yes._

* * *

><p>Chuck stood in the elevator as it lifted him to his and Blair's penthouse and he was aggravated. He had arrived at Bass Industries only to find out that Hudson mis-calculated the numbers and that they were just fine.<p>

He walked off of the elevator and into the penthouse and his sour mood disappeared as he caught a glance of the tiles that were decorated with a combination of white and red rose petals. He tentatively followed the path of petals, unsure of what was waiting for him, although he was pretty sure if it were a surprise from Blair he would love it. He continued his walk to the living room slowly as he took in the scene in front of him. For the first time since he arrived back to the penthouse he realized that the light source wasn't coming from the chandelier, but it was coming from a dozen or more lit candles.

_Yes, it was definitely Blair._

The couches, love seats, and tables that were previously in the center of the living room were pushed to one side of the room, which left the middle of the room where he was standing and where Blair and Charlotte were sitting very spacious and open.

He smiled widely as he watched the two interact with each other and when Charlotte felt his presence he smiled even wider as she cooed at him. He quickly moved to the pair where they were sitting on what seemed to be Blair's version of a picnic. They were sitting on a blanket, which had a checkered pattern, that would be more than spacious enough for the three of them and there was a brown, wooden basket.

"What is all of this?" He asked Blair as he sat down next to his two favorite women that were a huge part of his life.

"Charlotte and I wanted to surprise you when you would least expect it," She told him before she noticed that Charlotte was reaching for Chuck and she handed her over to him. Her heart melted when she saw Charlotte lay her head in the crook of Chuck's neck and placed her hand on the knot of his bowtie.

"The call from Hudson was a setup, wasn't it?" He asked as he came to the realization.

"I plead the fifth," She replied with a smirk as she moved to rest her head on his opposite shoulder and talked to Charlotte, while she played with her small fingers.

Moments later she looked up to Chuck and saw that he looked very content and she couldn't blame him. A quiet night with just Charlotte and Chuck was the closest thing to her own personal heaven.

"Is your surprise a quiet evening with you and Charlotte?" He wondered as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Would you be disappointed if it was?" She asked as she looked up to him.

"Quite the contrary, actually. A quiet night with my wife and our daughter sounds magnificent," He told her as he hugged her closer to his body.

"There's more," She mysteriously hinted as he handed Charlotte to Blair since she was reaching out for her mother. Once Charlotte was in Blair's arms she lifted her up in the air so their eyes were level. "Do you think Daddy's ready for our surprise?"

"We'll take that as a yes," He smirked as Charlotte cooed. He quietly watched as Blair sat Charlotte down by the wooden basket and directed both her and Charlotte's hands into the basket before they pulled out a chocolate dessert and placed it in front of him. It was a two tier chocolate cake with brown frosting with the words 'To: The Best Daddy in the World. Love: Charlotte Bass' written in light purple frosting.

"What do you think?" Blair asked softly once he was holding Charlotte and she rested her head comfortably on his broad shoulder.

"I think that we're never going to eat this cake," He chuckled as a single tear trailed down his face. He lifted his eyes from the cake to Blair as he watched her scoot back to him before she wiped the tear off his cheek.

"Thank you," He said in a grateful tone as she caressed his cheek.

"It wasn't my idea," She smiled before she started to tickle Charlotte. Once Blair stopped tickling her Chuck lifted Charlotte off of his shoulder and lifted her into the air like Blair did only moments ago.

"Thank you, Princess. I do love you and one day I hope you understand the extent of my love for you," Chuck told his daughter, which caused Charlotte to coo happily as she clapped her hands together and both parents ended up laughing before they all laid down on the blanket as they enjoyed their quiet, family moment.

"Chuck," Blair called out his name softly, moments later, as she un-buttoned his dress shirt and played with his chest hairs.

"Yes, love," He replied just as softly as to be careful not to wake up their sleeping beauty.

"You're an amazing father and an amazing husband and I didn't think it was possible but I find myself falling further in love with you every day. Even more so when I see you with Charlotte and when I see how you interact with her it makes my heart swell with joy. She's so lucky to have you as her father,"

"It's very possible," He assured her. "Because every day when I wake up by your side I fall in love with you all over again. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife and to have you and Charlotte. I love you and Charlotte more than anyone in this world,"

"I love you, too and if she had a voice to tell you she would tell you that she loves you," She told him before they both looked to the sleeping baby girl that was resting on Chuck's chest. "Do you think we should put her in her crib where she's most likely to be more comfortable?"

"We probably should," He agreed before Blair lifted her head off of his chest and he stood up from her picnic setup. "Are you coming with?" He asked as he outstretched his hand towards her.

Blair instantly grabbed his hand and kissed it softly before lacing their fingers together. "You should know that I have a surprise of my own for you after we put Charlotte to bed," She informed him as they started their short walk to Charlotte's nursery.

"I can't wait," He smirked.

* * *

><p>"You do know that this is highly dangerous, right?" He asked his wife who was currently receiving a piggyback ride from her husband and when he was about twenty feet away from their master bedroom she decided to cover his eyes with her hands.<p>

"Live a little," She teased him, which was followed by a small laugh.

"I hope you're not leading me towards a long staircase where I will plummet to my death," He joked.

"I wouldn't," She told him in a serious tone. "Just trust me,"

"I do trust you," he reassured her. "I trust you with my life,"

"You say the sweetest things to me," She said with a huge smile.

"Only if they are the truth,"

"Just so you know I trust you too," She told him before she nibbled on his earlobe. "Now, move a couple of inches to the left until you feel the doorknob and turn it to open the door before you continue walking straight," She instructed.

"This must be one hell of a surprise,"

"It's not a huge gesture like you tend to spoil me with, but it is something I think you'll enjoy,"

"I know I will because it's a surprise from my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife," He told her and in response she kissed the back of his neck.

"Okay, stop," She instructed again once they were only feet away from their bed. She removed her hands away from his eyes before she put her feet back on the ground.

Chuck opened his eyes and once they got used to being able to see again he took the sight in front of him in. One of the breakfast trays he would always use to bring Blair breakfast in bed was placed in the middle of their duvet with another type of dessert, two small glasses were on the bedside table along with a bottle of his favorite scotch, and the fireplace was roaring with flames just the way she knew he liked it to be at night. He loved everything about her surprise, in fact it was exactly what he was planning for her before he got called for the pseudo emergency at Bass, but his most favorite part of her surprise had to be those eight words she decorated onto his dessert that he would cherish.

"You are spoiling me tonight," He told her as his arms wrapped around her torso before he pulled her gently so she was standing in front of him.

"You're always spoiling me. I figured it was my time to return the favor," She replied as she leaned back further into his embrace.

"So I'm the best husband?" He asked when he smirked into the crook of her neck as he referred to the words his cake was decorated with.

_To: The Best Husband in the World_

_Love, Blair Bass_

"You are," She said after she turned around in his embrace and put her hands on his cheeks. "You have been since the day I made a promise to you in front of everyone that I would love you for the rest of my life," She told him before she kissed him and while they continued to kiss he pulled her body even closer to his.

"I love you more than you know," He told her in a whisper.

"Oh, I know," She said confidently as a smile graced her lips. "We love just the same; we love each other with the same intensity," She smiled once again before a smirk, which reminded him of his own signature smirk, appeared on her face.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked her as she turned away from him and looked at the dessert.

"It's been a while since we've feasted off of each other," She told him as her arms started to massage his shoulders.

"I like where your mind is. Tell me more," He requested as they both walked to the bed. They were both careful of the breakfast tray as he sat down on the edge of the bed and she stood in between his legs. Blair leaned over to the cake and wiped frosting off the cake and onto her finger before she spread it on his neck.

"I think I really like where this is going," He told her as she licked the frosting off his neck.

"What do you say to a night of you and I, naked in bed, drinking scotch and having dessert?" She asked him before she sensually kissed him.

"I do have a sweet tooth," He smiled as he felt her hands on his chest before she pushed his back on the bed, while she kissed him roughly.

"Tonight is all about you and I. It has almost been 13 months since we've conceived Charlotte and that deserves to be celebrated,"

"It definitely does," He agreed.

"And tomorrow will be all about you, Charlotte, and I as we spend the day together with the plans you have for this monumental day," She told him as she looked at him with her puppy eyes that would have Chuck caving in on telling her his plans for the next day.

"Which will stay a secret until tomorrow," He assured her as he instantly noticed what she was trying to attempt. "You won't be able to get it out of me,"

"I'm sure I can find a way," She smirked before her lips met his. As they continued to kiss and the passion was building with such an intensity they both heard Charlotte cry out and they immediately froze against each other.

"Do you still have that sweet tooth?" She asked him.

"Not really. I want to go see my Princess,"

"Me too," She instantly agreed as she stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up with her before they walked to the nursery hand in hand.

"We are totally going to be the type of parents that are way too overprotective over their children. You know that, right?" He told her as they walked up to Charlotte's crib.

"Definitely," She agreed. "Especially when she's older and even more when she's in high school and when she starts to date. I read somewhere that daughters tend to fall for the boys that have a familiar characteristic with their father and I'm sure you can remember what type of guy you were back in high school," She smirked.

"Don't tell me that," He said with a hint of horror before he picked up Charlotte to distract him from his thoughts. "You are never to ride in a limo with any type of boy," He told his daughter as he nodded his head and Charlotte mimicked his gesture.

"Don't listen to Daddy," Blair told Charlotte in a soft voice. "You never know if you'll be meeting the love of your life in that limo," She said before she looked at her husband and they smiled at each other.

"Come here," Chuck said softly before he lifted his free hand to her cheek and kissed her softly.

"I love you," He declared as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," She told him as she continued to gaze at him. It wasn't until Charlotte cooed that they tore their gazes away from each other and turned their attention to their daughter as she smiled and cooed happily.


	7. A Father and Daughter's Deal

Just as his little girl did – who was sleeping on his chest – Chuck had his eyes closed as he caressed his daughter's soft back. He had spent the whole day with her without any interruptions – which he was thankful for since he was leaving New York to go to Japan for a very important business meeting the next day – and now they were both exhausted. He loved spending his day with Charlotte and he knew she did too from all the coos and all the smiles she gave him throughout their adventure together in the city.

His eyes slowly opened as he heard the bathroom door open and he watched as his wife – wearing only a silk slip – walked towards him.

"Is she still sleeping?" She wondered as she carefully crawled into bed and laid her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"She is," He replied as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "She had a very fun, but exhausting day,"

"How was your day with our angel?" She asked as she burrowed her nose into his chest and his scent filled her nostrils.

"Perfect," He responded almost instantly, which made her smile. "I think you'll be glad to know that Charlotte took a liking to the ducks as much as you did when you were younger,"

"That's my girl," She laughed happily. "Please tell me you got a picture with her and the ducks,"

"I did," He confirmed. "I was waiting for you to come home so I could show you,"

"Where's your phone?" She asked excitedly as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. "I want to see,"

"It's charging on my bedside table," He told her as he nodded to his right. She immediately leaned over his body – careful of Charlotte – and as she reached for his phone she felt his lips on her collarbone.

"Easy there tiger," She warned him as she un-plugged the charger from his phone and kneeled back on the duvet next to her two favorite people. "It hasn't been six weeks yet,"

"I don't need the reminder," He said with a smirk as he ran his hand up her thigh. "I already have it marked on my calendar,"

"You do not," She told him as she tried to suppress her laughter. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up Charlotte from her peaceful sleep.

"You don't believe me?" He wondered as he mocked being hurt. "I can show you my calendar for next month once you're done finding that picture of Charlotte,"

"You don't have to show me," She insisted. "I believe you,"

"Did you find the picture yet?" He asked as he caressed her knee with his thumb.

"Yes," She replied after she kissed his lips and rested her head on his shoulder once more. "I'm just waiting for your phone to upload it so I can see it better,"

"You two are so adorable," She continued once the picture fully uploaded and she saw Chuck's legs bent to be at Charlotte's height as he held her so she was standing on her little feet, while the ducks from the pond waddled up to her. "But who took the picture?"

"Nathaniel did," He answered as he ran his fingers through her brown curls. "If I'm being honest, though, I would have rather had you there with us,"

"I wanted to be there with you two. Trust me," She assured him. "I just wanted to give you the day to spend with Charlotte, especially since you're leaving tomorrow and you'll been gone for a week and a half,"

"I don't want to leave you or Charlotte," He told her as he began to massage her scalp and continued to caress their daughter's back. "In fact it's the last thing I want to do,"

"I don't want you to leave either," She confessed. "Your girls are going to miss you,"

"And I'm going to miss my girls like crazy," He assured her. "This next week and a half is going to be torture for me. I'm going to be away from you and you know how I sleep when you're not next to me,"

"Horribly," She replied, while she planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm going to be away from Charlotte," He continued. "I'm not going to be able to hold her for ten days, I'm not going to be able to see her, and I'm not going to be there to tuck her in every night,"

"Are you worried that she's not going to know who you are when you come back home?" She wondered as she moved her head off his chest and on his pillow so their faces were only inches apart.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am," He confessed as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Chuck," She sighed as she cupped his cheek in her palm. "You don't have to worry about that happening. She knows who you are and how important you are to her. She's not going to forget who you are,"

"How can you know that?" He wondered.

"Because she is such a daddy's girl that there is no way she'll forget who you are in ten days," She started to assure him. "Plus we're going to call you everyday that you are gone, we are going to set up the webcam on my laptop tomorrow morning so when you're not in an meeting we can talk to you, she can see you, and you can see her,"

"I'm being irrational, aren't I?" He realized.

"You are," She replied as she nodded her head slightly with a smile on her face. "But Charlotte and I still love you,"

"Thank God," He replied before he closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her.

"Isn't that right, Charlotte?" Blair asked as she saw her daughter's eyes open. "You and I still love Daddy,"

Charlotte's only response was a happy coo as her hands attempted to reach for Chuck's face.

"I take that as a yes," Blair said, while her husband lifted Charlotte above their heads and caused their daughter to squeal in happiness. "When was the last time you fed her?"

"About two hours ago," He instantly replied as he looked to the alarm clock next to him then back at his little girl. "Are you hungry, my little angel?"

Once again Charlotte cooed happily.

"Did you go out to dinner while you were out shopping with Serena?" He asked his wife.

"Serena wanted to, but we decided not too," She responded. "I wanted to eat dinner with my two favorite people,"

"Are you hungry too, my beautiful wife?" He asked with a teasing tone and a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at him and her laughter was loud enough that it grasped Charlotte's attention as she looked inquisitively towards her mother.

"Daddy's funny, Charlotte," Blair said as she kissed her daughter's cheek before kissing Chuck's. "Yes, I am starving,"

"How does lasagna sound?" He wondered as he lowered Charlotte down to his chest and wrapped his right arm firmly around her body as he stood up from the bed.

"That sounds amazing," She replied in an appreciative moan as she watched him outstretch his free hand to hers.

"It does," He agreed as she laced their fingers together.

"What about dessert?" She inquired as they began to walk away from their king sized bed.

"How does red velvet cake sound?" He wondered.

"Even more amazing than dinner," She responded as they walked into the living room. "Speaking of, I'll get started on our dinner and you can feed our baby girl,"

Fifteen minutes passed and while Blair is in the kitchen preparing her and Chuck's dinner he sat on the couch, while Charlotte drank from the bottle of milk as he talked to her.

This was how Blair loved spending her nights. She loved being with her husband and their daughter. She was still in love with simply watching Chuck with Charlotte, especially watching how protective he was over her. She found it endearing and sexy as hell.

After Charlotte was tucked into bed Blair loved cuddling up to Chuck on the couch – with her head on his chest – as they watched their favorite movies. Sometimes instead of watching movies they would just talk to each other. They would talk mostly about Charlotte, their life together, their successful businesses, and how many siblings they wanted for Charlotte.

Her thoughts were interrupted moments later when she heard their daughter cooing happily followed by Chuck's soft voice as he continued to talk to her.

"Can I tell you a secret, Princess?" He asked their daughter. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Mommy,"

Blair shook her head and bit her lower lip to suppress her laugh from escaping once more as she continued to watch them from her spot in the kitchen. She watched as Charlotte's hands touched his cheeks and she knew that was her way of answering him.

"It is the last thing I want to do, but I have to leave tomorrow for ten days and I promise I will come back to you and Mommy," He started to tell Charlotte as she began to grab his nose with her tiny hands. "But you have to promise me that you won't forget me while I'm gone. Okay, Princess?"

In response, she patted his left cheek with her hand as Blair sat next to them on the couch.

"Do you two have a deal?" Blair wondered as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders.

"We do," He confirmed. "You better not forget about me either,"

"It would be impossible for me to forget you," She told him before she put her index finger under his chin and lifted his lips to hers.


End file.
